fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian X Lienna
Character Julian Grand © HarrPWNSall Lienna © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Julian:*walking through town* Hmm what will God make happen today? Lienna: *walking through town with a small basket of produce from the market* Hm. *observing one of the tomatoes* Yes, this will be perfect! *smiles to herself* Julian:*sees a theif pickpocket a girl looking at produce and grabs him by the collar* Hey you give that back *ducks a swing then forces the theif to the ground* Now hand it over Lienna: *stops and turns around, questioningly* H-huh? Julian: *says to theif* God shall forgive you if you forsake your ways now be gone *turns to the lady and hands here her wallet* here you go this is yours Lienna: *gasps* Oh... *accepts it from him* Thank you so much! I-I didn't realize... that it was gone... Julian: Its ok Miss... Lienna: ...well, um... I'm Lienna. What's your name? Julian: Its Julian nice to meet you Lienna: Hm, Julian... that's a nice name... *thinks* Well, Mr. Julian, sir, it was nice to meet you... *hands him five gold coins* I know it's not much, but I figured I should reward you for getting my gold back... Julian: Are you sure? Ok thank you Lienna: Mm, you're welcome... I have to go now, my brother will be worried. Thank you, Julian... maybe we'll meet again someday? Julian: May God watch over you until that day Lienna: And you as well! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Julian:*walks down street whitsleing* Lienna: *walking down the street, humming to herself* Julian: *notices Leinna* Hey how are you doing Lienna: *looks over* Oh, hey, Julian! How are you doing? Julian: Good how are you? Lienna: I am doing well... Julian: Good for you *smilies* Lienna: *smiles, and nods* So, um, Julian... if you don't mind me asking... what do you do for a living? Julian: Im a preist of sorts, or maybe a warrior on holy pilgrimage. Im not exactly sure what. Why do you ask? Lienna: O-oh, no reason! Sorry, that was rude of me to pry into your social life, being a stranger and all... Julian: Really what do you need im willing to help if you need it Lienna: N-no, I-I mean... I don't need any help... I-I guess I just wanted... to talk to someone else, instead of my brother. N-not that my brother is bad or anything, it's just... um... Julian: Ok sur what is? Lienna: U-ummm... oh, never mind... I-I should probably go... Julian: Ok, you can go if you want to but if you want to talk im always willing im just staying at an inn 2 blocks from here Lienna: Yes, sir, thank you! *walks away* Julian: Ok later Lienna: Yes... farewell. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Julian: *at an alter praying* Lienna: *walks in, she finds Julian, but remains quiet as she, too, kneels at the alter to pray* Julian: *notices Leinna enter and finishes praying the stands up and starts walking towards the door* Lienna: *begins and finishes her prayer, silently apologizing for the rush as she hurries after Julian. But then she realizes she doesn't know what to say to him* ... Julian: *keeeps walking and says without turning around* My offer is open anytime all you have to do is ask Lienna: ... *walks after him* Well, um, Mr. Julian... I was just wondering... if we could... hang out sometime? I know it's kind of weird, and an adult probably doesn't want to hang out with someone my age... so if you don't want too, I understand. Julian: *stops and turns around* Sure we can hang out i dont mind at all Lienna: *smiles, blushing* O-okay! Um... h-how about tomorrow? You can come over to my place for lunch and then we can... just talk. Julian: Sure id be glad to spend time with you tommorrow thanks for banner red :3 Lienna: A-all right, see you then! *tomorrow afternoon, after lunch* Lienna: ...so, you use light magic, Mr. Julian? Julian: Yes Lienna: How did you learn that you could do that? Julian: When i was young i was an orphan and the village the orphanage was in was attacked by bandits. Most of the bandits were attacking the front entrance of are village but a few theives snuck over the walls. I was the oldest child in the orphanage at the time and i only knew a little swordplay. When one of the theives snuck in to rob the orphanage i tried to stop him but he knocked the sword out of my hands, he was going to kill me for interfering but i put my hands in front of me and a blast of light shot out. He was knocked through all the wall and landed outside i dont know what happened to him after that but i guess that doesnt matter. After that i trained with the local preist to control my powers. Thats about it. Lienna: Hmm... *thinks about it* Do you think... I might be able to use light magic, too? Julian: Sure, mine is obviously hireditary(dont know how to spell), but anyone can learn if they train hard and are honest about their intent Lienna: ...do you think you could teach me? Julian: Sure Lienna: O-okay! Um, maybe we could start tomorrow? Would that work? Julian: Sure just be ready to work, meet me at the church after your done with breakfast Lienna: Okay, I will! 'End of Support A '